NaruHina: Living For
by DarkDragonWolf117
Summary: As Naruto is growing up alone, he is asking himself what is the purpose of living. One day a Hyuga woman saves Naruto from killing himself. Can this Hyuga lady give Naruto the answer to what he be living for?


NaruHina: Living For

As people are growing up, they often ask themselves one question that is what are they living for. Usual the answer is simple. To protect someone or something dear, have a dream in the future, or a something different. Everyone has something to live for. People have to find out what it is.

It has been five years since the nine tails fox known as the Kyuubi had attack Konoha. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had sealed the Kyuubi into a new born child, but the price to save Konoha had cost Minato his life. The child that Minato sealed the Kyuubi into was named Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was place in an orphanage after the attack.

As Naruto was growing up, he noticed all the hateful looks at him from the people of Konoha gave him. Naruto never understood why. Sometimes the people would chase him all around the village. Naruto could hear them said things like 'Die you monster', 'you don't deserve to live you monster', and many other things. Naruto was always able to get away from them. At the orphanage was no better. Some of the ladies that took care of the orphans would often try to kill Naruto somehow.

One day Naruto had enough and decided to get away. At night, Naruto snuck out of the orphanage and headed into Konoha. Naruto went down one of the allies and he found a cardboard box that was both big and long. Naruto moved the box next to a building that had cover to make sure the box did not get wet when it rains. Naruto also found some old newspapers and some old blankets that were thrown out. Naruto was able to make his own make shift home for him.

The next day at the orphanage, the ladies came to wake up the children and they noticed that Naruto was gone. They were glad that he was gone. When Naruto was not sleeping, he would head to one of the training fields to find a tree that had some fruits. A week had pass and the Third Hokage came to se the children at the orphanage. The third Hokage was always happy to see the smiles of the children. Then he noticed that Naruto was not there.

When he asked one of the ladies about it, he was mad that he left sometime a week ago. He was mad that the ladies did not inform any of the officials about it. The Third Hokage had sent some Anbu to look for him and to inform him on his condition. The Third Hokage was worried about Naruto.

Naruto always made sure to keep hidden from everyone that was around him. Naruto would often sleep for a while in his home that he made. The Anbu was having a hard time finding Naruto. The Third Hokage had a feeling that Naruto was still in Konoha and was hoping that nothing bad happened to him.

Then one day Naruto was outside his home and walking around. Then he was spotted by some of the people and they began to chase him. They chased Naruto into an alleyway that was a dead end. The people began to beat Naruto to the ground. They used old pipes, broken broads, rock, and other objects to beat Naruto. They kept at it to a point to where Naruto's body was hurting so bad and bleeding blood. When the people were done beating up Naruto, they left him in the alleyway for dead. Naruto was losing blood at where he laid. Naruto could feel the pain in his body and it almost felt like his bones where broken.

Naruto began to cry tears and began talking the best he could. "Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this? Why am I even alive? I should just die," Naruto said. Naruto got up and begun to walk the best he could out of the alley. Naruto headed towards a bridge and looked at the water. Naruto climbed over the rail and began to cry again. Naruto jumped into river. The river was deep at where Naruto was at. Naruto just sunk down to the bottom.

Then Naruto passed out and let death take him. After a while, Naruto opened his eyes. Naruto saw the sky that he was staring at. Naruto did not understand what happened. "I see that you are awake. What were you thinking doing that? Were you trying to kill yourself," said a voice that sounded like an adult woman and Naruto looked at the voice came from. Naruto saw that the woman had long dark blue hair and purple eyes. "Who are you and why you save me," Naruto asked and the woman answered, "My name is Kasumi Hyuga and I could stand to see someone try to kill themselves for no reason. Now why were you trying to kill yourself?"

"I can't stand all the hate that the people of this village give me. I can't stand the pain of being hated and being alone. I want it to stop and the only way I see that is possible is by dying. There is nothing in village that is worth living for and I just deserve to die," Naruto replied as he was crying and Kasumi said with an angry tone, "You don't deserve die. You have every right to live." "What is the point? Everyone here hates me and wants to have nothing to do with me," Naruto said as he moved his head away from Kasumi. Kasumi could see in Naruto's eyes that he did not have the will to live and he wanted to just die

Naruto got up and just took off running away from Kasumi. Kasumi trying her best to catch Naruto, so she could prevent him from trying to kill himself. Naruto ran as fast as he could back to his box home. Kasumi ran down the same alley that Naruto went in and she lost him. Kasumi walked down the alley and could not find Naruto. Kasumi exited the alley and headed towards the Hokage building.

Kasumi made it to the building and was walking towards the office where the third Hokage could be found. Kasumi saw some Anbu that were in the office and they left. "Hi Kasumi, what brings you here today," the Third Hokage asked and Kasumi answered, "I wanted to talk to you that is important."

"What is it," the Third Hokage asked and Kasumi answered, "I was walking by one the bridges and I saw a kid that was 5 years old jump in the river trying to kill him self." "Did the boy have blond hair," the Third Hokage asked as he was hoping that he was wrong and Kasumi replied, "Yes he did, but I saved him. When I was talking to him, he had pain in his eyes. I noticed that was blood on his on his clothes and I have to take a guess that he beaten up by a lot of people. I could tell that he wanted to die."

"I was afraid of something like this happening," the Third Hokage said and Kasumi asked, "What do you mean?" "The people hate him for have the Kyuubi sealed in him and he does not even know it. I guess it was a matter of time before Naruto would do something like that," the Third Hokage answered and Kasumi asked, "Who are his parents?" "His parents were Minato and Kushina," the Third Hokage answered and Kasumi was surprised.

"If only there were some living family, then I could send Naruto there and prevent this from happening to him. I still can't believe that the orphanage did not inform me that Naruto left, but I guess I should not be surprised. If there was a family that did not treat Naruto like a monster, then they could show him the kindness that he deserve and might prevent him from trying to kill himself again," the Third Hokage said and Kasumi asked, "Would it be possible if I could take care of him."

"If you want, but why," the Third Hokage asked and Kasumi answered, "Kushina and Minato were both my friends and I believe that Naruto deserves to be happy." "I will allow you to take care of Naruto and I wish you good luck," the Third Hokage said and Kasumi replied, "Thank you." Kasumi left the office to go find Naruto. The Third Hokage sent word to the Anbu to inform Kasumi Hyuga on the whereabouts of Naruto to her.

Kasumi walked to the same alley that she lost Naruto and began to look for him. Naruto decide to come out of his box home for some fresh air. Kasumi noticed that Naruto sitting on the ground by the wall. Naruto notice that Kasumi saw he and he try to take off running again, but Kasumi caught him with her arms around him. "Let go," Naruto said and Kasumi replied, "No I will not. I just want to talk to you." Naruto clamed down and the two of them began to talk.

Naruto told Kasumi about him getting beaten to death earlier. Kasumi held Naruto in a hug and said, "Its okay. I promise that I will never do that to you." "Why do you kind to me," Naruto asked and Kasumi answered, "I knew your parents and I did not know that you were their child, so I decide that I will be taking care of you."

"Who were my parents and did they even love me," Naruto asked and Kasumi answered, "They do love you, but they died to make sure that you lived. You are too young to know who they were, but I promise I will tell you when the time is right." Naruto nodded his head and the two of them headed towards the Hyuga compound.

When Kasumi go to the compound, Hiashi was surprised to see his wife with Naruto. "Why is he here," Hiashi asked with a mean voice that scared Naruto to hid behind Kasumi and Kasumi said to Naruto, "You wait right here while I have a talk with my husband for a bit." Naruto nodded his head and both Kasumi and Hiashi went inside. Naruto could see how nervous Hiashi when the both of them entered the house. Naruto looked around the compound and notice a girl that had the same hair color as Kasumi.

Naruto saw that the girl was almost the same age as him. Naruto walked over to the girl and he saw that she was watering some plants in a garden. Naruto could not but think how cute she was. "Hi there," Naruto said and the girl turned her head to Naruto. "Hello," the girl said with a cute and shy voice. The girl could not help but blush at Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What is yours," Naruto asked and the girl said, "Mine is Hinata Hyuga. It is nice to meet you Naruto."

"It seems that you met my daughter Naruto," Kasumi said and both Naruto and Hinata turned their heads to Kasumi. "It is good that the two of you have met," Kasumi said and Hinata asked, "Why is that mother?" "Because Naruto will be living here with us," Kasumi answered and Naruto asked, "What do you mean?" "I talked it over with Hiashi and he is good with it. So beginning today this will be your new home Naruto," Kasumi said and Naruto show a smile. Hinata also smiled as well.

Kasumi and Hinata showed Naruto all around the compound. Kasumi introduce Naruto to Hizashi who is Hiashi twin brother and his son Neji. Naruto was surprised at how kind Hizashi was to him. Hiashi joined them and Hizashi was rolling on the floor and laughing his butt off when he saw the bruises on Hiashi's face. Hizashi knew that Kasumi was the one that gave those bruises to him. Everyone in the compound was afraid of Kasumi including the clan elders.

Naruto was given a bedroom that was next to Hinata's room. It was during the night and Hinata could hear Naruto threw the wall. Hinata got up and headed for his room. Hinata could see that Naruto was having a nightmare. Hinata was worried about Naruto and then she went over to his bed. Hinata got into his bed and gave him a hug. Naruto started to clam down and Hinata was glad. Hinata fell asleep on Naruto. In the morning Kasumi went to get Naruto and Hinata. Kasumi was surprised to see Hinata in Naruto's bed. Kasumi got the camera and Hiashi. The both of them headed for the bedroom.

Kasumi took a picture of the two and Hiashi was about to do something to Naruto, but he was stopped by Kasumi. Hinata woke up and she looked at the doorway to see her parents. Hinata blush red when she realized that she was in Naruto's bed. Hinata told them that Naruto was having a nightmare and she clamed him down.

As time passed, Kasumi made sure that Naruto and Hinata were together. Kasumi could see that Hinata had a crush on Naruto. Hiashi could see that Naruto and Hinata would be perfect not only together, but also fight as a team. Hiashi had both Naruto and Hinata start training. One night someone broke into the Hyuga compound.

Naruto felt the person getting close to his room and got up and careful place Hinata in his bed and made sure that she was hidden. Naruto got into a fighting position. The person opened his door and Naruto attack the person. Naruto was able to get the person that broke in out of the house. Naruto saw that person was a shinobi from the Hidden Cloud Village. Naruto was able to knock the shinobi out cold. Everyone on the compound heard the fight and rush out to see what was going on.

Some of the Hyuga's brought the cloud shinobi to Ibiki for information. Ibiki learned that the shinobi was coming to kidnap Hinata to get the Byakugan. Hiashi was both glad and thankful to Naruto for making sure that nothing happened to Hinata. Hiashi learned that if the cloud shinobi was killed, then the Hidden Cloud Village wants that person to be killed by them.

As time passed, Kasumi was pregnant. Hiashi had both Naruto and Hinata enroll into the ninja academy. Kasumi gave birth to a daughter and they name her Hanabi. Both Naruto and Hinata made sure to make time together. "I wanted to tell you something Naru," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "What is it Hina?"

"Even since I first met you I fall in love with you," Hinata said and Naruto said, "I love you too." Hinata was so happy that Naruto said that. Hinata jumped on top of Naruto and gave him a kiss on the lips. Kasumi saw this and took a picture of it. Hiashi was surprised that his daughter did that. "It seems that Naruto has found something to live for," Kasumi said and Hiashi asked, "What do you mean?"

"When I first met Naruto, he had nothing to live for. Since Hinata has been getting close to Naruto, he now knows that he will make sure that Hinata will be safe because she makes him happy and wants to live," Kasumi said with a smile and the both of them look at both Naruto and Hinata that were in each others arms. Naruto and Hinata made sure to stay close to each other. Naruto knew now that he has found his reason for living now. Naruto was thankful to Kasumi for saving his life when she did.

The End


End file.
